disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Canada
Disney Magic Kingdom Main Street, Misssipi * Disneyland Canada Railroad: Hop aboard one of Disneyland Canada's four bona fide steam-powered locomotives for a relaxing twenty minute jaunt around the park with stops at New Orléans Square, Fronteirland, and Tomorrowland. Between Tomorrowland Station and Main Street Station is an exciting trip into New York City and Primeval World. *City Hall: Find Guest Relations, your source for almost anything you need while visiting. You can pick up assistive devices here, get a Happy Birthday button, or get help with anything else you can think of. *Main Street Vehicles- Ride Disneyland Canada's very own horseless carriages. Ready to help tired or hurried feet and whisk them safely to and from Town Square and Cinderella Castle. *The American Adventure:Ben Franklin, and Mark Twain tell an inspirational tale of America, and its people. *Big Band Beat- Come swing to the music in this exciting jazz revue with energetic tap dancing to the sounds of a live big band! You'll also find Disney characters taking center stage in song-&-dance, and Mickey's incredible performance on the drums is not to be missed! *Great American Overhead Trolley: Ride high above Main Street in an overhead trolley. Adventureland, South America *Galapagos Penguin Tiki Room: Come join the fun "In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room." This classic Disney Audio-Animatronic musical revue has been recreated for Disneyland Canada. This time, with the Rare Galapagos penguins. It has still been a family favorite for Disney Parks. *Jungle Cruise- Enter a colonial outpost in a remote section of the jungle, where cut-rate guides now haul cargo and tourists up river on a Jungle Cruise they won't soon forget. Float through the rain forests of the Amazon and the hippopotamus-filled waters of the Congo. *Big Game Safari Shooting Gallery: Test your skills as you try to hit the targets hidden in the Brazilllin jungle. *Tarzan's Treehouse: Explore the upper branches of Tarzan's Treehouse. Climb the ramp higher into the tree to discover the secrets of Tarzan's past, his life with Jane and their animal friends. Lost River Delta *Fire Mountain- Feel the incredible rage of a highly active volcano in Lost River Delta on this wild expedition. *Indiana Jones & the Temple of the Forbidden Eye: Journey back to 1935, discover ominous ruins deep in the dense jungles of India's Lost River Delta, board a rugged troop transport, and enter the legendary Temple of the Forbidden Eye in search of unimaginable rewards — but be wary of the terrible wrath of an ancient deity named Mara! Don't worry, with famous archaeologist Indiana Jones on your side, what could possibly go wrong? Critter County *Splash Mountain: Follow the antics of Brer Rabbit on a hair-raising flume adventure with the steepest, highest, wettest drop ever! *Bambi's Great Adventure: Follow Bambi as he faces the great challenge that is life. *The Country Bear Dance: A cast of musical bears treat you to a foot-stompin', back-slappin' hoedown. *The Native American War Canoes: Take a guided canoe trip on a voyage around Tom Sawyer's Island, and the Rivers of America. Frontierland *Frontierland Shootin' Exposition: Practice your sharp shooting skills at this interactive infrared-rifle arcade. Filled with comical, and often surprising Old West targets, this is perfect for pioneers big, and small. *Diamond Horseshoe Saloon Revue: This is a rollicking revue from the days of the Wild West! It features high-kicking dancers in a can-can routine presented by Smuckers. *Mike Fink Keelboats: Take a relaxing cruise on the Rivers of America. *Tom Sawyer Island: Spooky caves, rope bridges, trails, a dense forest, and a variety of activities await you on this island that is a short raft ride across the Rivers of America. *Legends of the Wild West: Learn about the greatest pioneers of all time. *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad: Ride a runaway mine train through twisting desert canyons, creaking mine shafts, and pitch-black bat caverns as you thunder past falling boulders, gushing waterfalls, playful wildlife, and abandoned mining settlements. *Mark Twain Riverboat: Cruise back in time on an authentic, steam-powered paddlewheel riverboat. This is a 14-minute sightseeing voyage aboard a recreation of the glorious 19th-century riverboats that carried people, and cargo up and down the mighty Mississippi. *Sailing Ship Navajo: boldly forth into the wilderness on a full-scale replica of a majestic 3-masted ship from the 18th century. Sailing Ship Navajo recreates the grand pioneering adventures of the famous vessel that discovered the Columbia River, and became the first American ship to circumnavigate the globe. *Big Thunder Valley: Ride through the Big Thunder Mountain Valley in a hand-crafted stagecoach. *Lewis & Clark River Expedition: Journey to find the Pacific Ocean with Lewis, and Clark. Fantasyland *Sleeping Beauty Castle: Though less than 100 feet tall, Sleeping Beauty Castle is one of the better uses of forced perspective in the entire park, giving it the impression of being very large, indeed. The mural in its passageway is not to be missed. *Snow White's Scary Adventures: Follow Snow White as her adventures with the Seven Dwarfs, and the Wicked Witch unfold in the menacing forest. *Pinocchio's Daring Journey: Follow Pinocchio's adventures on Pleasure Island, and with Monstro the Sperm whale. *King Arthur's Golden Carousel: In a kaleidoscope of color, 68 hand-painted horses whirl to the tunes from a calliope. *Fantasia Gardens: Inspired by Disney's classic animated movie, Fantasia, Fantasia Gardens is a miniature golf course with surprises on every hole. *Casey Jr. Circus Train: Climb aboard Casey Jr. for a charming ride around Storybookland inside an adorable miniature circus train complete with passenger cars that resemble wild animal cages. *Dumbo the Flying Elephant: Soar through the air aboard a most unusual airborne animal on this iconic Disneyland Park attraction that recreates the magical spectacle of Dumbo the Flying Elephant. *Storybookland Canal Boats: Tour charming miniature reproductions of locations from some of your favorite Disney animated films aboard a brightly colored canal boat on a delightful cruise through Storybookland. *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Voyage: Jounrey under the sea with Ariel, and her friends. *it's a small world: Board "the happiest cruise that ever sailed" for a joyful voyage through iconic scenes from around the globe as you are serenaded by dolls representing children from every nation — all living together in perfect harmony. *Enchanted Snow Palace: Take a tour of the Snow Queen's gigantic palace. *Matterhorn Bobsleds: Slide down Matterhorn Mountain on a daring bobsled run past icy slopes, through twisting caves, near plunging waterfalls, over stone bridges, and maybe even experience a thrilling encounter with the legendary Matt the Matterhorn Monster. *Peter Pan Crocodile Aquarium: View some of Peter Pan's very own crocodiles. *Mad Tea Party: Spin around, and around inside a giant, multi-colored teacup as you celebrate a very merry unbirthday! *Skyway to Tomorrowland- Take a scenic ride in the sky to Tomorrowland. *Alice in Wonderland: Follow the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole into the topsy-turvy realm of Wonderland where cats disappear into thin air, giant flowers sing, and the spiteful Queen of Hearts commands a mad army of playing cards. *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride: Zig, and zag your way through a frenzied adventure aboard an out-of-control, vintage motorcar. Join Mr. Toad on a madcap journey through Toad Hall, and across the English countryside to "nowhere in particular." *Peter Pan's Flight: Soar from London, to Neverland in a flying pirate galleon, and watch the daring adventures of Peter Pan as he confronts his dreaded arch-nemesis, Captain Hook. Toon Town *Goofy's Bounce House: Check out the goofy actions at this most unusual house! See what's growing in Goofy's garden, take a peek at his pumpkin patch, slide, and climb all around the yard. Then, walk through Goofy's house to check out the unusual decorations, fun furniture and family photos. *Donald's Boat: Attention all would-be sailors! No one cries "fowl!" when you play on this double-decker houseboat that resembles its owner. Climb the rope ladder, scale the spiral staircase, and help steer Donald's pride, and joy. Just look for Donald's sailor cap, you'll quack up! *Plane Crazy: Ride the airplane that was in Mickey Mouse's very first cartoon. *Chip n' Dale's Treehouse: Play like nuts! Chip 'n Dale, the nuttiest twosome in Mickey's Toontown, are having a party in their treehouse, and you're invited. Scurry up the spiral staircase in this giant Redwood tree to check out the digs, and enjoy the views. *Mickey's House: Glimpse the inside of a star's home! See how Mickey lives as you take a self-guided tour through his living, and work spaces packed with artifacts from his daily life, and brilliant career. *Minnie's House: Drop in for a visit to see that this house is as charming, and cute as Minnie herself. If you're in the mood for food, a cake is already rising in the oven. Whisper what you want at her Wishing Well, Minnie's voice returns good wishes to all! *The Jolly Trolley: Ride from Mickey Avenue, to Downtown Toontown, or back, on this bobbing, pitching trolley. Tommorowland *House of the Future: Discover how you will live in the future. *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin: Help save the galaxy when Buzz Lightyear recruits you as a Space Ranger to thwart the Evil Emporer Zurg! Spin, twist, and turn as you shoot lasers at Zurg's bad robots to keep them from carrying out his evil plan to steal the batteries from good toys everywhere. *Cosmo Jets: Blast off into the outer reaches of the solar system on this retro rocket ride. Orbit the spiraling planets in your sleek ship that dips up, and down at your command! *WEDWay PeopleMover: Relax, and enjoy a leisurely 17-minute journey above Tomorrowland aboard this pollution-free, mass transit system. Each car seats 4 Guests with 2 riding forward, and 2 riding backward. *Star Tours- Pod Racers: Expect the unexpected when you take off for a leisurely trip to a pod racing event. Your one-of-a-kind, intergalactic expedition quickly turns into a heart-pounding, warp-speed odyssey from the brilliant minds of George Lucas, and the Disney Imagineers. The motions are so sensational that you may never come down to Earth. Presented by Hershey. *Fashions & Fabrics Throughout the Ages: See how clothes have evolved from the Old Stone Age, up to today. *Captain EO: Enjoy the music of Michael Jackson as he takes on the role of Captain EO on his quest to change the world. With show-stopping musical numbers written by Michael Jackson, and stunning effects orchestrated by executive producer George Lucas, and director Francis Ford Coppola, Captain EO is a sight-&-sound spectacular with an enduring message. Presented by Polaroid. *Space Mountain: Board a sleek spaceship, and aim for the stars as Mission Control counts down to the most daring launch of your life! *Starcade Game Zone: Score big when you discover this galactic game spot. At this hotspot for video hotshots, this video arcade delivers out-of-this-world fun for everyone! *Skyway to Fantasyland: Take a scenic ride in the sky to Fantasyland. *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress-Follow a family through 100 years of progress. *Grand Circuit Speedway: Take the wheel, and whirl around the tracks of this fun-filled roadway where you can get glimpses of the world from the car's perspective! Drivers of almost all ages can experience the thrill of putting their pedal to the metal on this imaginative motorway. Presented by NASCAR. *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Explore the depths of the ocean aboard research submarines designed by Captain Nemo, and discover a fantastic undersea world as an honorary member of his crew. Presented by West Marine. Disney Syfy Showcase Spaceship Earth *Expidition Time: Jeremy Irons takes you through 40,000 years of human communication, from the grunts of cavemen, to the e-mails of tomorrow. *The Verizon Earth Station: Make EPCOT Center dining reservations, get information on Walt Disney World activities, and explore the park with The WorldKey Information Center. *CommuniCore: Visit such exhibits as The Great American Farm, Slapstick Studios, Frontiers in Medicine, Discover the Stories Behind the Magic, Forests For Our Future, and Storm Struck. Energy *Bill Nye's The Begining: Starring comedian Ellen DeGeneres, and Bill Nye, the Science Guy, this multimedia attraction takes you on a trip from the eras of the Big Bang, and dinosaurs to the present, exploring what powers the universe, and our daily lives. The Arts *The Musical Instrument Improv Show: Hear many different musical instruments ranging from a common guitar, to the Japanese taiko. *Fashions & Fabrics Throughout the Ages: See how clothes have evolved from the Old Stone Age, up to today. *The Dutch Boy Color Paint Gallery: See various color swatches in this interactive exhibit. *The Crayon Comedy Theatre: Enjoy animated films that were created with crayons. *The Incredible Journey Through the Arts: Take a thrilling ride on your "Art Mobile" thorugh some of the most famous paintings of all time. Future's Dawn *New Horizons: Go on an incredible journey through the lifestyles of the future to come.The Visionarium: Witness the test flight of man's first time machine, and meet visionaries like Jules Verne in this exciting journey through time. Motion *Test Track: Strap yourself in for one of Disney's fastest attractions. At 65 miles per hour, Test Track is a high-octane thrill ride in which riders are automotive test subjects braving unpredictable terrain, including an environmental chamber, and 50-degree curves!The TransCenter: Preview the future's transportation innovations today. Exhibits showcase the state of the art in transportation technology. The Mind *Captain EO: - Watch a 3D film that follows Captain EO, and his crew on a mission to rescue the planet through the gift of music, dance, and light. *The ImageWorks: The Polaroid "What If?" Labs: Let your imagination run wild through fun, interactive play areas. *MindWorks: Join Dreamfinder and his impish companion Figment on an imaginative ride through the creative process. *The Hall of Imaginations: Discover some of the greatest imaginations of all time. Land *Soarin' Over the World: Soarin' Over the World is a serene, multisensory attraction that simulates a peaceful hang-gliding flight over the world. Experience the feeling of free flight from 40 feet in the air while surrounded by scenic panoramas including New York City, the Great Pyramids of Egypt, and the Amazon rainforest. *Living with the Land: This engaging, 14-minute boat ride travels through the American plains, the rainforest, the Arctic/Antarctic, and the African desert to explore how innovative technologies permit food growth while preserving the environment. *The Junior Chef: Children can cook a tasty meal with a professional chef. *Symbiosis starring Simba: Marvel at the wonders of nature through a magical mix of animation, live action, and characters from the 1994 Disney animated feature- The Lion King *Nabisco's Kitchen Kabaret: Join your hostess, Bonnie Appetite, for a tuneful, tasteful, song-and-dance salute to good nutrition, featuring an Audio-Animatronics kitchen full of fantastic foodstuffs. Sky *StormRider: The Center for Weather Control has recently developed a "Storm Diffusion Device," a new invention that is detonated in the center of powerful storms, and dissipates their energy. As there happens to be a rather large typhoon approaching Port Discovery at the moment, Guests at the CWC are invited to board one of the Center's flying weather laboratories, and observe a mission to test one of the new "Fuses" by delivering it right to the center of the storm! *The Great Moments with the Seasons: The four seasons of the year put on a wonderful show of music, light, and fun. *The Cloud Camp: Bounce up, and down on fluffy clouds. Oceans *The Living Seas with National Geographic: Journey to Sea Base Alpha- a state of the art Research station in the great barriar reef. *Shark Talk with Crush the Mako Shark Disney Wild Kingdom Safari Island *Discovery Island Trails: Stroll along tranquil pathways around the Tree of Life and discover a lush landscape brimming with wildlife. *Wonders of Nature: Follow the lives of three animals as they survive the harshest climates on the planet. *Tree of Life: This 14-story, 50-foot-wide tree is the centerpiece, and icon of Disney's Wild ingdom. Stroll the Safari Trails around the tree, and observe lemurs, rhinos, tigers, and hundreds of other animals carved into it. South America *Chubacabra Hotel Escape: Escape an abandoned hotel that was built over a portal to the South American Spirit World and come face to face the leader of the Evil Spirits: the Chubacabra. *Fauna Senderos Recreational Trail: Take a walk through the Jungles of South America, passing some of the Creatures that call this place home *Jaguar Temple Tours: Raft or trek through a Temple dedicated to the Top Predator of South America and the largest cat in the western Hemishpere: the Jaguar. Afric *Kilmanjaro Safaris: Witness the exotic animals of Africa up close as they traverse the savanna as you ride in a rugged open-sided safari vehicle. No two safaris are the same as giraffes, lions, antelope, rhinos, warthogs, zebras, and other stunning species roam the land. *Festival of The Lion King: Be in the middle of this high-energy, tribal celebration of song, dance, and specialty performances by some of your favorite Lion King friends. *Pagnani Forest Exploration Trail: Explore a lush tropical forest inhabited by native African wildlife including gorillas, hippos and exotic birds. *Pride Rock Adventure: Drive through the Savannah to explore the insides of Pride Rock. Asia *Expedition Everest *Snow Leopard Valley *Tiger River Cruise *Maharajah Jungle Trek *Snake Encounter North America *Wild America Trek *Pacahantas and her Forest friends returns, *Grizzly Canyon: *Sasketechwan Village. Dinosaur Park, Montana *Dinosaur: Countdown to Extinction *Boneyard *Mammoth Caverns *Alligator Cove *Dinolab *Acrocanthosaurus Attack! Disney Sea Adventure Disney's Medieterraen Resor Mediterranen Harbor *Disney's Hercules the Muse-ICAL! *Fortress del Exploration American Waterfront *Waterfront Broadway Theatre *Disney's Newsies the Musical *S.S Columbia *A Table is Waiting *Discovery Hall of Science Port Discovery *Extra Terrorestial Alien Encounter *Honey, i Shrunk The Audience *Discovery Mountain: From the Earth to the Moon Beastly Kingdom *Raging Spirits *Mystic Rhythms *Loch Ness Landing *Krakan Tower: the Ride *Quest for the Sea-Horse *Fantasia Gardens *Mother Goose's Cottage Ant Island *It's Tough to be A Bug *Flik's Lab *P.T Flea's Cafe *Flight of the Bumblebees Agrabah *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin *Sinbad's Storybook Voyage *Agarbah Marketplace *Desert Wind Players *Magic Lamp Theatre *Prince Ali's Royal Caravan *Disney's Aladdin: a Musical Spectacular Antarctica *Antarcitc Caverns *Chilly Chambers Store *The Magic of Aurora Borealis *Legends of the Snow Queen Mysterious Cove *20000 Leauges Under the Sea *The Timekeeper *Journey to the Center of the Earth Category:Theme Parks